


Evil plans

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: Comedy I guess, I Don't Even Know, I don't where this came from, M/M, basically just me having fun i guess, what should i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: The more ridiculous than evil plan to get Minhyuk and Eunkwang together, and some other plans...(sorry i'm really bad at summaries...)





	1. An evil plan ?

**Author's Note:**

> Just have fun reading i guess ???

It all started on the day they first met. He was really cute, Eunkwang couldn't believe they were the same age because next to Minhyuk he looked like an old rag (at least he thought so…), at first he only felt a bit attracted to him and he tried to forget about it by learning to know him but his brain kept screaming DANGER, he didn’t really know why though, it usually happened at the gym. The bit attracted he felt soon became a huge crush and Eunkwang was trying his best to keep low about it but he couldn't keep himself from blushing hard to any compliment Minhyuk would give him and watching (admiring) him whenever the other wasn’t looking.

Ilhoon was the first one to notice Eunkwang’s crush and told Changsub about it, they became the evil duo that would tease him whenever they had a chance to (however, they didn’t tell the others about it, especially Sungjae because with the youngest knowing, the whole world would know and they didn’t want Eunkwang to be sad, they weren’t that evil after all…). Hyunsik came to notice it too because Eunkwang was becoming less and less discreet, but he kept it for himself since he knew how the oldest felt, being himself infatuated with a certain little rapper (that being said, he was quite jealous of the time Ilhoon and Changsub spent planning god knows what.  
Minhyuk was actually too busy trying to hide his own feelings for Eunkwang to notice that the feelings were mutual… still Eunkwang was actually quite obvious, he looked (this is Changsub speaking) like a 12 year old girl seeing her favorite celebrity for the first time and overreacting about it each time Minhyuk entered a room. 

One day, Ilhoon was struck with an enlightenment when he noticed how Minhyuk looked at (drooled over...) Eunkwang singing, oh boy, these were not the eyes of somebody just liking Eunkwang… he gave little nudge to his partner in crime/Changsub to show him (Hyunsik noticed too since he usually reacted whenever somebody was too close to Ilhoon for his liking, but no, he wasn’t jealous at all, but he did notice the not-so-discreet Minhyuk…) and they exchanged evil smiles.  
Eunkwang was completely oblivious to all that was happening around him, he thought Ilhhon and Changsub annoyed him because they were annoying, that Hyunsik was giving him comprehensive looks because he was nice and he kept on thinking he was discreet…  
Sungjae, who still looked as if he was in love with Peniel (when he actually just really appreciated the older boy) but neither of them really noticed all the stuff happening around them….

Ilhoon took care of elaborating a plan, under the attentive eye of Changsub (why bother thinking when Ilhoon could do it for him). The plan needed Sungjae to annoy Eunkwang (this was actually pretty easy, all it needed was a little push in the right direction…), Peniel taking Minhyuk with him for a walk, then, use Hyunsik (who would have been informed of everything) to get rid of Sungjae and Peniel, then lock Eunkwang and Minhyuk in the bedroom from the other side.  
Phase B: after successfully locking the two up and cutting the power off (causing a blackout), Ilhoon would make weird noises from the counter while Changsub would make strange ones (those which only himself knew the secret of) at the door, the point was to scare Eunkwang enough for him to try getting closer to Minhyuk, while getting closer, he would fall after stepping on the banana plushie strategically placed on the ground, causing him to fall on Minhyuk.  
Then keep going with the noises (convince Sungjae to join them too), the point was to scare Eunkwang to the point Minhyuk’s protective instinct would take over. And at some point, calling as an unknown number saying they wouldn’t let them out of the room if they didn’t discuss with weird voices (Hyunsik installed an app especially for the occasion, plus they were fans of this idea).  
Phase C: eavesdropping at the door.

The plan was thoroughly prepared, Hyunsik was informed (they weren’t really surprised that he already knew, he’s not stupid) and he agreed to participate, which provoked evil laughs from the other two (Hyunsik promised himself he would never make them his enemies without a really strong reason to do so, they were scary together).  
They decided to act 3 days later because it would be the full moon (Ilhoon assured it would give them luck while Changsub didn’t agree, saying it would wake Sungjae’s inner mutant and he might not cooperate then but the judging looks the other two gave him made him quiet…).  
3 days later, everything was settled, Ilhoon had cautiously put the banana plushie on the ground (he even repeated with Changsub, Hyunsik had arrived right at this moment and wrongly interpreted the situation, even after they explained themselves, he didn’t fully believe them but let’s be honest, this was just jealous Hyunsik talking). Sungjae almost blew everything up because he wasn’t fully cooperative and wasn’t annoying Eunkwang as much as he would have in is usual “Let’s annoy Kwangie hyung mood”, Changsub had a quick talk with him and no-one actually knows how he convinced him but Sungjae came back full of energy and gladly teased his leader. They also had a bit of a fright when Peniel wouldn’t take Minhyuk for a walk but Hyunsik saved the situation by starting to sing in falsetto and it made them flee.  
When they came back, as Ilhoon had predicted, Minhyuk fell on his bed, exhausted, while Eunkwang was left for dead on his bed by an extremely energetic youngest who left the room without being asked to which made Ilhoon think Changsub had told him about the plan. They successfully locked them up and Ilhoon cut the power off. The scared rabbit noise Eunkwang made left them to think the plan was working…Phase B could start… various weird noises were made and Sungjae eagerly participated to it, a big boom and a small laugh from Minhyuk informed them the banana plushie had succeeded, they called the phone which had been strategically placed next to Minhyuk’s pillow and did the call thing (Sungjae gave in and scared Eunkwang even more talking about ghosts and bugs).  
Now, all that was left was phase C… the 4 of them stick to the door, trying to ear what was going on inside (Hyunsik was quite distracted though, firstly by his proximity with Ilhoon and secondly by the fact that Sungjae, who had given his soul to the plan was a bit more close to Changsub than it was actually needed and he suddenly realized how the youngest had changed within the last few months and he wondered if the youngest had a secret crush too…but he put himself back on track, remembering why he was here).  
By the way, Peniel was deeply asleep on the living-room’s couch.  
They all jumped when he stared talking about vanilla ice cream in his sleep and then tried to re-concentrate on the Minkwang…

Inside the room, Minhyuk laughed and internally thanked the other idiots for having him locked up alone with Kwangie, the latter was too busy being terrified to notice how close he was to Minhyuk who had smoothly gotten a lot closer to him and was startled when Minhyuk started talking. His poor heart suddenly took note of the situation and started beating really hard (at least 500 000 beatings per minute, he is serious about this statement) and he panicked.  
The panickation ended up being him accidentally hitting Minhyuk, falling from the bed (he ended up on the banana plushie) and running to the door to attempt fleeing the room before crashing on the ground with a noise somewhere between despair, an agonizing pig and a strangled penguin.  
The noise terrified all of those on the other side of the door.  
Minhyuk decided it was about time he did something and knocked on the door saying that the others could keep them locked up but they could at least put back the power on and let them have some privacy. They reluctantly did so, and Hyunsik noticed how disappointed Sungjae looked from having to separate from Changsub which reinforced his doubts and Ilhoon had to ask him to move because he was spacing-out and he realized with horror that he was indeed blocking the way and for some reason he was holding to Ilhoon sweater (he should really have wondered why Ilhoon didn’t even seem to bother about that but his mind was elsewhere) and he precipitately moved.

Minhyuk finally managed to calm Eunkwang down but he panicked again when he saw how Minhyuk was holding him in his arms and started talking really fast about random but cute (in Minhyuk’s eyes at least) stuff about how his heart wasn’t cooperating and it was because Minhyuk was cute but sexy at the same time and it was quite disturbing but Minhyuk might find him weird if he said so and not talk to him anymore and he wouldn’t like that and… he was stopped by Minhyuk leaning him to shut him up/kiss him but then they were interrupted when Evil Ilhoon suddenly opened the door with a camera and managed to take a picture at the exactly right time. Horrified Eunkwang tried to hide behind Minhyuk whom was giving Ilhoon a stare that said a lot and made him run off to the other end of the house, behind the couch after having subconsciously grabbed Hyunsik for maximal protection.

Minhyuk closed the door and said something quite James Bond-like like “so...where were we ?”…


	2. Operation Hyunsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Operation Hyunsik" is launched, that poor boy needs some help ! Read to find out why (yes, I am shamelessly asking you to read because I have lowkey nothing better to do with my life right now...just kiddin.... have fun ! !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of my little story, I am acctually publishing it a lot sooner than I expected myself to but since I have already finished writting everything... why wait ?

After the Evil Plan To Put Minkwang Together, everything settled down in the house, well, they had to put up with the lovebirds all the time, to a point where Ilhoon considered breaking them appart but Peniel told him to try and imagine then broken-hearted which made him instantly change his mind.  
Hyunsik, kept on having his secret crush on a certain little rapper… this crush hadn’t started from their first meeting… at first, Ilhoon was just some other boy to Hyunsik, but after a while, Hyunsik started to notice him, plus they came to get closer and started being friends and Hyunsik found himself more and more looking for the other's presence, and he started to smile whenever he saw the younger and by the time he realized it, he had a huge crush… but he still considered this crush as a simple attraction because let’s be honest, Ilhoon was quite a fine man… He was also very easily jealous of anyone too close from (his) Ilhoon, this implied every single member of the group (even though Eunkwang and Minhyuk weren’t threats anymore).  
That being said, Hyunsik thought his crush was discreet so discreet no-one had noticed, he wasn’t aware of the existence of the “Operation Hyunsik” comity composed of everyone but him, yes, even Ilhoon was in it. The latter kept giving him hints that he never noticed because he was so oblivious, though Hoon had had a crush on him ever since they first met (he was convinced it was a love-at-first-sight experiment).

That’s how “Operation Hyunsik” started, it was initiated by the Minkwang since neither Hyunsik and Ilhoon were making any move (as stupid as it sounds, Ilhoon was afraid of being rejected and Hyunsik was deeply convinced his crush was one sided). That’s when super Changsub entered the game, he somehow managed to get Hyunsik and Ilhoon jealous of his closeness with them, to the point where neither of them wanted Sub near the other, they liked him but you never know, he may be ill-intended… when the other asked Changsub about it he told them he was two-timing them and it only inflicted him judgmental stares and he just laughed (poor Sungjae was actually pretty jealous too but couldn't dare say anything about it…).  
“Operation Hyunsik” took some while and they ended up asking Ilhoon for help since the other was so dense. Ilhoon decided it was about time he summoned his genius to come up with a plan...the others were full of trust in his capacities and they left that part in his hands.  
The plan meant making Hyunsik face his feelings and confess them to Ilhoon, while he deliberated he took the habit of walking around while holding his chin which caused him to be given the nickname OP by Sungjae (short for Old Pervert)…

Hyunsik, as lost as he was in his unconfessed crush, still watched attentively Sungjae and was absolutely sure that he was the only one to have noticed the changes the youngest had went through and he investigated a bit because it kept him from thinking about Ilhoon (by the way, he didn’t find anything in his little investigation…).

Ilhoon finally came up with a plan… it involved a mop and an iron.  
Phase A: Make it so Hyunsik can only go to the living-room to be at peace (Minkwang in the bedroom, Peniel taking a bath, Sungjae and Ilhoon fighting over the bathroom (toilets) and Changsub taking over the kitchen, in which he would be allowed to make as much noise as he pleased, which could provoque riots in the neighbourhood…), after a while, Ilhoon having lost the war would join him and start ironing and would ask Hyunsik to mop around.  
Sungjae was the one who came up with the rest of most of the plan, after all, he isn’t any less evil than Ilhoon…  
He would join them but he would slip on the watery floor and would grab Ilhoon in order not to fall and would actually throw him in Hyunsik’s arms who would catch him because his instinct would take over, Ilhoon would say some cheesy line such as “thank you my savior~” with doe eyes who would make him blush like crazy… Sungjae would bring Ilhoon with him to somewhere else with some lame excuse to let Hyunsik face his feelings…  
Phase B: Ilhoon would go to the bedroom while Peniel would innocently go to the living-room and ask Hyunsik on why he is making that kind of face which would make him flee to the closest room, which would be the kitchen but the noise machine (Changsub) would still be in there, furthermore now with Sungjae, Hyunsik would so go for he bedroom which would have been miraculously emptied of the Minkwang and he wouldn’t notice a wild Ilhoon lying on his bed. The point is to make him go crazy…  
Phase C: in the kitchen, Sungjae, Eunkwang and Changsub would start singing a song about confessing one’s feelings while Minhyuk and Peniel would be posted at the door, trying to listen to what will be going on inside.  
Phase D: the rest all depends on Hyunsik’s reactions…

The plan was initiated and it all went well, the toilets fight was really convincing, Peniel was singing in his bath (since he was quite tired, it tend to be slightly off tune), Changsub had decided to challenge him from the kitchen and as predicted, Hyunsik fled to the living room. As it had been decided, Ilhoon came in and started ironing, then asked Hyunsik to mop, he was quite too lazy to do it but the cute imploring eyes Ilhoon gave him made him have the motivation to do it. Sungjae then entered the game and came in running and slipping (he had practiced with Peniel before and it had failed, they had fallen in a quite compromising position and to Sungjae’s utter horror, Changsub had come in right at that moment but this is another story…) and he managed to litteraly throw Ilhoon into Hyunsik’s arms, as predicted Hyunsik’s instinct took over and he found himself 3cm away from Ilhoon’s face who was looking at him with lovely eyes and he told him “you’ve got some reflexes” with a voice slightly higher than usual (yes, Ilhoon was a bit affected by the proximity too, let’s not forget that after all, he is not completely insensitive…), Sungjae, who had fallen on his knees, suddenly stood up and took Ilhoon from Hyunsik’s embrace saying something in some unknown langage, they fled to the kitchen, and with Changsub, they spied on the living-room from the gap they had left between the wall and the door.  
Hyunsik was blushing hard, and started to move without a stop (he kept walking in circles and doing push-ups), Ilhoon had to separate from the pretty sight to go in the room and Peniel innocently entered the living-room and asked Hyunsik what in the world he was doing, he fled to the kitchen where Changsub and Sungjae were now fighting for some unknown reason while Eunkwang was trying to bring back peace between them and Minhyuk was nowhere to be found.  
The bedroom seemed empty so Hyunsik decided it would be the safest place for his little heart to get over his earlier adventures, he also wondered how in the world he would be able to survive the next time he would be alone with Ilhoon.

The only mistake in the plan was that the three kitchen idiots started to sing before Hyunsik had noticed that he wasn’t alone, he almost blew up everything because he started to go back out to tell them to shut the f*** up (and he would have found Minhyuk and Peniel so close to the door they would have fallen when he’d have opened it) but when he was about to turn the door handle he stopped realizing:  
\- Ilhoon was in the room.  
\- He looked like a lost child disappointed in Hyunsik leaving and it was really cute.  
\- They’d probably lost Sungjae who was doing quite an ad-lib and it wasn’t sure he would survive it…  
\- He felt panic come to him, he needed to flee otherwise he may literally jump on Ilhoon…  
He decided to flee and he tried to open the door but realized in utter horror that it was locked and that he was locked up with Ilhoon who was now looking at him with an evil smirk… He decided again that he needed to run away, not for Ilhoon’s sake but for his own security, this kid was scary, he tried desperately to open the door but he heard muffled laughing sounds from the other side and realized he was trapped. Giving up on running away, he sat down on the ground, thinking about wheither or not he may be able to go out by the window… Ilhoon, who had now the exact same look a predator would have was discretely but surely getting closer, which startled Hyunsik who, lost in his thoughts, hadn’t noticed him when he asked him, with an innocent voice which didn’t quite fit with his stare (Hyunsik wondered what had happened to the innocent Ilhoon he had met a few years ago) what he was thinking about.  
Thankfully, Hyunsik was saved the noise of something falling (which disturbed Ilhoon) followed by quite a ruckus, they got worried and both tried to open the door (before they remembered it was locked and Ilhoon unlocked it). They found quite an unexpected scene in the kitchen… Sungjae was lying on his back, apparently dead, Eunkwang was perched on a chair, screaming (the kind of scream he usually did whenever a bug was around), Changsub was half-sitting, half-standing, laughing his heart out, Peniel was at Sungjae’s side, he seemed worried and Minhyuk was sitting with his legs crossed on the table and seemed strangely calm in front of what was happening around him. Hyunsik and Ilhoon were watching wondering what the hell had happened here, they got closer and suddenly they all stood still, Eunkwang stopped screaming and Changsub laughing and they were looking at the both of them with big eyes. Ilhoon was looking at them with a suspicious look (this was definitely not part of the plan) and approached the inanimate Sungjae, he kicked softly the younger to see if he was still alive and the reaction was quite a dramatic one made by the youngest. Ilhoon now looked quite pissed of and dragged Hyunsik back to the bedroom saying that since Sungjae was fine, they could go back to “discussing”, once inside he started to get more and more angry at Hyunsik, saying (screaming) about how he had been giving him hints for months that he was madly in love with him but the older was just so dense he wouldn’t notice and they had come up with a plan that would have been perfect if it wasn’t for that stupid Sungjae who had spoiled it all and above all, if Hyunsik could be a bit more cooperative it would be good buuuut no, he had to be a coward and kept on running away from his feelings and from Ilhoon and being like that just shouldn’t be allowed because it just made him feel like he was nothing to him but at the same time, Hyunsik was so obvious it was sad... he ended up storming out of the house, leaving a shocked and repentant Hyunsik and the other 5 confused…  
The plan hadn’t quite come out as wanted…

Hyunsik came to understand that the least to do was to run after him at the insisting stares the others were giving him. So he ran out after him, since he wasn’t completely stupid, he knew the younger would go to the studio and ran for that direction, as he was running, he saw a familiar person in the distance and fasten his steps, he finally arrived at his side and grabbed him by the arm and had to take a breath… Ilhoon started gently hitting him on the shoulder saying he thought for a moment that he wouldn’t go after him and frankly, he would have killed him, then brought back to life to yell at him and then killed again if he hadn’t tried to catch him. It made Hyunsik laugh and he wondered why he hadn’t confessed earlier.  
He decided it was about time he took matters in his own hands and gave a small kiss to the younger (okay, maybe it wasn’t just one kiss and maybe it wasn’t small at all but I will be leaving that up to your imagination ~).

They did not notice at all the 5 little heads coming out of the street’s corner, shamelessly spying on them and then, exchanging knowing looks, started to go back their house in what would have been a perfectly discreet retreat if Eunkwang hadn’t tripped on his own feet and fallen royally on the ground, provoking such laughs that Sungjae somehow fell too.  
Hyunsik then dragged his Ilhoon to quieter places where nobody would interrupt them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading, there was a bit of drama in this one, I had a blast writting it ~  
> Have a great day ~~


	3. The numerus plans to put Sungjae and Changsub together...

Some time went by, it had been about 6 months since Hyunsik and Ilhoon had gotten together. They were happily in love and Hyunsik was still speculating on Sungjae’s feelings but didn’t really know how to interpret them until the day he caught him watching Changsub with a dreamy look and stars instead of eyes and he suddenly looked innocent… and since innocent was the one thing Yook Sungjae wasn’t there had to be something going on…  
One evening he decided that the best would be to talk about it with Ilhoon. However, Ilhoon was faster asking him if he had noticed something was weird these days… He answered him that yes he had noticed (for a while actually) Sungjae’s behavior was...making it more and more obvious that he had some kind of crush on Changsub (he kept giving him lovefull looks) and Ilhoon reacted like “REALLY ???? OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG !!!!! I was about to tell you about the way Changsub looks at Sungjae !!!!!” they exchanged evil smiles, wasn’t it about time that Ilhoon’s little matchmaking agency came back from the forgotten? 

The first step was to involve the others and come up with a plan. Eunkwang, Minhyuk and Peniel were then invited to a secret meeting on the new opportunity they were met with… Ilhoon’s inner plan genius had been put aside for a while and he was filled with ideas that were crazier than ever and frivolous and everything you could imagine (one involved Eunkwang and Minhyuk producing a horror movie, Peniel wearing a dog onesie and Hyunsik disguised as a wall, this was immediately rejected by everyone), some of them still made some sense and could be done… They decided to start off with a new approach because they had no idea as to whether these two idiots had any ideas of their feelings or not. They needed to make them realize their own feelings and then, why not, put them together.

They decided Peniel was the best placed to ask Sungjae and Eunkwang would be the best for Changsub, Ilhoon decided that still, he wouldn’t be far from the theater of operations (it’s not that he didn’t trust them but with these two, you never know what may happen…). A plan for Sungjae’s interrogation was put up (actually, the exact same one was put for Changsub because why bother making them different ?), the plan would be that Peniel would talk with Sungjae about the team and he would start complimenting the others and would try to encourage Sungjae to do the same so he would realize just how much he cared for Changsub, without pushing too hard for it, the boy doesn’t need to be stressed out…  
Phase B would be to make them admit their feelings to themselves and then think about confessing to each others, since Ilhoon considered the both of them as stupid, he decided the rest of the group would give them hints regularly and be cautious of their evolution before proceeding to phase C…

They started the interrogations with Sungjae, Peniel was perfect but Sungjae wasn’t really cooperating the way they would have wanted him to: he philosophized on how Eunkwang was a great leader and how they wouldn’t be where they are now without him for at least 10 minutes without letting Peniel say anything, Peniel then tried his best to lead their talk but Sungjae interrupted him, talking about their composers’ talent and that he was their fan and he ended up talking about how he loved his hyungs and gave Peniel the longest hug ever, telling him he loved him with a tear (let’ not forget how much of a crybaby that boy is (^_^) !) and Peniel gave up, because he seriously had no idea as to how get him back on track…  
Changsub’s interrogation followed and it was a fail too, he started complimenting Eunkwang on his angel voice for about 15 minutes then he explained him that they shouldn’t sleep on Ilhoon’s vocals, that boy had some magic hidden and he abandoned Eunkwang to look for Ilhoon and harassed him until he sang him a song.  
It was after having had to sing to Changsub that Ilhoon realized just how much this would be harder than expected…

Attempt number 2 for Sungjae’s interrogation was initiated by Ilhoon himself (he will not let himself be harassed to sing ever again even though he really likes his #1 fanboy), it was all going well and he even thought they had made progress when Sungjae talked about how awesome Changsub’s voice was but then he deviated to how Ilhoon had to be proud of his little Hyunsik and that he was so (he dropped a fake tear) glad that these two little birds were doing so well together, he then gave him a particularly long hug (which was quite awkward since they weren’t really in a hug relationship), Ilhoon gave up at that point. Minhyuk was the only one to volunteer for Changsub’s attempt number 2 and it ended up in a pillow fight and don’t ask him how it happened he has no idea, but he has to admit it was fun, especially when they hid to attack on any person passing by, to put it shortly he failed but had a lot of fun so didn’t really care about it, even though he had to endure Ilhoon’s scolding after that (he didn’t really listened to the younger since he was a bit distracted by Eunkwang giving him bedroom eyes and the rest of the evening went reaaaaaally well for him…).

The plan was an utter fail.

Ilhoon decided they would change their way of acting. The new strategy consisted of letting them alone in the house. They deduced that their first attempt was a fail since when they came back, Sungjae was watching TV alone and Changsub was sound asleep. They tried again a week later but when they came back, they were both deeply sleeping.  
Ilhoon was in despair as he couldn’t come up with a satisfying plan.

Minhyuk came up with their next idea: what if they tried the same plan they had done with Eunkwang and himself? If it didn’t work they could make it pass as one of Hyunsik’s lame joke and they would get away with that explanation…  
Eunkwang jumped around, asserting his Minhyuk was the only true genius of the group, Peniel and Ilhoon were nodding in approval of Minhyuk’s plan and Hyunsik was slightly offended at how Minhyuk treated his jokes but still agreed to the idea.

The plan was set up the next day, they waited for Sungjae and Changsub to be alone in the bedroom (by pure hasard, they had completely not planified it to the second) to lock them up with Hyunsik’s evil laugh as background music…  
Ilhoon and Eunkwang immediately stuck to the door, trying to hear anything interresting. At first they didn’t try to get out, they actually fought over the banana plushie before realizing their fight was ridiculous and ended up rolling on the floor laughing, after some while, the two door guardians saw the handle moving and they heard Sungjae begging them to open the door since he reaaaally needed to go to the bathroom while Changsub (who had won the plushie) was laughing in the background, Sungjae stopped begging to scold him and Ilhoon decided it was time for them to give up yet again…

On this evening, they brainstormed over the difficulties they were facing and what to do next?

~~~~~  
The evening of the first interrogations, Sungjae wasn’t doubtful at all, neither was Changsub, however, after the second attempt, they both started to doubt their comrades intentions, especially when they talked about it together the first time they were left alone in the house. Sungjae evoked first the idea that they were trying matchmaking again and they both laughed a lot at this. Sungjae said that they had probably noticed something which made Changsub laugh and answer that if they really had, they wouldn’t be trying to put them together and they both laughed again. The second time they were left alone, Sungjae made a tour of the house then jumped on Changsub saying that since they were alone, they might as well enjoy it but since sleep in sacred, they went to bed early.  
On the day they tried the locking-up plan they plotted a bit, saying they were suspecting the others to think they were complete idiots and decided to resist by cooperating to the plan not in the way the others wanted, ended up both wanting the banana plushie and everything and Sungjae cracked when he couldn’t hold it in any longer and begged for the others to open the door, which they did to his utter happiness. Them opening the door saying it was another of Hyunsik’s shady jokes made Changsub sure of the fact that they did took them for complete idiots but he still played along and didn’t ask anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~  
After some other attempts that all failed, it was decided to give up for now and find better times to meddle with the two guys love lives… (well, they were kind of out of ideas…).

It was all quiet till the day Peniel went home earlier than usual and expected the house to be empty but was surprised with sound coming from the kitchen, opened the door and was met with a vision he was not prepared to see/Sungjae and Changsub making out in the kitchen and boy, this was everything but a first kiss, Peniel panicked because he did not expect this sight and at the same time, he didn’t understand what was going on, he was torn between saying something or run away… They only noticed him when he yelped at the realization they weren’t stopping in their making-out despite him being here and immediately stopped, Sungjae couldn't help but laugh at Peniel’s shocked face (the face of somebody who realized his all life was a lie) and Changsub elbowed him, telepathically telling him to preserve their poor Peniel.

The poor Peniel finally decided to flee and ran out of the house, a few minutes before the others came back. When they did, Sungjae and Changsub were innocently watching TV while innocently checking their phones once in a while because they don’t want anything bad happening to runaway Peniel. Eunkwang was starting to get worried over Peniel absence but he came back right after so he felt relieved. Peniel faced the culprits who were innocently watching him, he pointed his index finger at them saying “yyyyyouuu two...yeah, you two right here...” he faced the others who had approached, wondering what was happening and finished by half talking/half screaming about how they’d lied to them and they had all been fooled and that these two evil persons had openly made great fun of them and had openly messed with them (still pointing them with his index). When he stopped talking Eunkwang was watching Peniel, a confused look on his face, Minhyuk had the face of the person on the way to comprehension, Hyunsik looked shocked and Ilhoon scandalized, the culprits were still playing innocent. Minhyuk and Ilhoon were the firsts to say something “WHAT ???” with a suspicious look from Minhyuk, the culprits tried to flee but Hyunsik blocked the way, they exchanged knowing looks and Sungjae escaped by diving on the ground while Changsub rolled around him which took them by surprise since it was so unexpected and they successfully ran away. They actually stopped right behind the door, laughing too hard to go any further.  
While Eunkwang was still trying to understand what in the world was going on…

They ended walking in again because they knew they’d have to face their destiny at some point ant decided that the sooner, the better.  
A comity was waiting for them, sitting on the couch, at the center were seated Peniel and Ilhoon, Eunkwang was on the side, he still looked confused but somebody had had to have explained it to him because he still looked less confused than before and Minhyuk was next to him, watching them with the face of the mother disappointed in her children. Hyunsik was seated on the other side of the couch, he looked displeased yet happy at the same time, it was kind of weird to see. Ilhoon was staring at them, arms crossed on his chest.  
“How. Long?” was all he asked.  
Sungjae hesitated since he was afraid of being hit and at the end Changsub was the one to answer that it had been for about 6 months, they all looked at them like “WTF????” and Sungjae explained that it had happened during “Operation Hyunsik” and while answering, he felt they would definitely get hit (gently of course) by the others if this went on... While the others definitely wanted more explenation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end of this little series, for the curious people, the story of how Sungjae and Changsub ended up together will be in the next chapter, I was actually really inspired the day I wrote this so it ended up being a lot longer than the other chapters...(^~^)  
> Have a great day !


	4. 6 month earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the little story on when Sungjae and Changsub got together ~

This was during the whole “Operation Hyunsik” story, Changsub had used his charms to get them jealous and it had quite unexpectedly worked he had to admit… Nevertheless, in these times, he noticed the youngest eyes that were like “I’m jealous but I don’t want to show it” and he wondered what was happening to his little favorite of the bunch (indeed, our friend slightly lived in deny, more precisely, he had chose not to care about this little crush of his, however it didn’t stop his heart from jumping in his chest each time Sungjae was less than 5 meters away from him…) he told himself he would talk to the younger about it soon.  
Sungjae, knew that he was getting more obvious with each passing day but still hoped everybody was too focused on “Operation Hyunsik” to notice but he understood his mistake the day Changsub kidnapped him and took him in a quiet place after having stared at him for about half an hour with a very focused expression, which had quite confused Sungjae…

During his half-hour of staring, Changsub actually thought a lot and had come to the conclusion that he didn’t have to hide his feelings for the younger, why should he? wasn’t it better to go for it and the worse that could happen was to be rejected and even, it was better than not saying anything because then he would be able to move on! He suddenly decided to do something and stood up to drag Sungjae to a quiet place.  
Once safe from any unwanted attention, he realized he had no idea of what he should say to the younger and started internally panicking because Sungjae might get bored and leave before he could say anything and he really didn’t want that to happen because who knows when he will be brave again?  
Sungjae on the other hand, was wondering what was wrong with the older, he had come to him and confidently had dragged him but he now looked at a loss of words and thinking it may have been some kind of weird joke making him hope for nothing, he was about to leave when Changsub stopped him and Sungjae realized that maybe, he hadn’t got his hopes up for nothing but the older was looking at him with a pleading look as if he was waiting for something and Sungjae thought, what kind of idiot would take somebody by the hand, drag them away and then, wait for them to talk? The kind of idiot he liked…  
Changsub took a deep breath and Sungjae started to expect some elaborately prepared confession but all that came out was “...you”.  
To say that Sungjae was disappointed wouldn’t be a lie but at the same time, he found it so cute it made him laugh (which caused him an offended stare from Changsub) and just took the other in his arms, leaning in for a kiss right after saying “Yes you idiot, I like you too...”.  
Changsub was actually amazed that Sungjae had been able to hear him, maybe he could hear better because of the fact he was a mutant, but now wasn’t the right time to think about this, a huge grin appeared on his face and he basically jumped on Sungjae from joy. They both fell over laughing, with Sungjae saying that this had to be the failest first kiss ever and they made up for it about 2 seconds later, and just like that, they became a couple.

They meant to tell the others, really. But they didn’t want to steal the spotlight from Hyunsik and Ilhoon so they decided they’d tell them later.  
6 month later, they still hadn’t told them, they weren’t even really hiding, and, they were caught a lot of times but apparently, Eunkwang found it completely normal that people that are just friends sit on each other lap while holding hands. It didn’t seem to bother Minhyuk either since he had walked on them twice while they were sitting in a way only couples would… and some other incidents of this kind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this little story, I hope you had fun reading it, I may publish more in the future (let's be honest, it all depends on weither I am lazy or not...)  
> Thank you very much for reading, this is actually the first story I published here !  
> Have a great day !

**Author's Note:**

> okay, evil is just for the fun of the word because this is everything but evil.... annnnd i leave the rest of their "discussion" to your imagination ;-)
> 
> There will be some more chapters coming soon if i'm not too lazy (the story is almost done ~)...  
> This was originally written in my mother tongue so i guess it isn't exactly how i thought it but i did the best i could traducing... and I have a lot of these, i might publish some other stories if I have the time (i originally wrote them to a friend and since she liked them, i hope they can make other people happy ~~~~)


End file.
